Dissoziation
Der Tag an dem ich beschloss zu sterben, war ein Montag. Ein verregneter, grauer, beschissener Montag. Nenne mir eine Person die Montage mag. Und? Fällt dir niemand ein? Siehst du! Jeder hasst Montage, so auch ich und trifft es sich daher nicht vorzüglich, dass mir an solch einem Tag der Gedanke kam? Er kam ganz plötzlich, spontan, aufeinmal war er da, kroch durch meine Gehirnwindungen und wisperte in meinem Verstand. Nein. Zugegeben, das war nur ein kleiner Scherz am Rande. Solche Gedanken treffen einen nicht aus heiterem Himmel. Sie knospen in der Dunkelheit, treiben ihre Wurzeln in deine Seele und wachsen zu hässlichen, verkrüppelten Pflanzen heran. Sie umschlingen deinen Körper, dein Ich, dein komplettes Dasein. Dieser Vorgang braucht Zeit. Die Frage ist nicht, wann mir der Gedanke an einen Selbstmord kam. Die Frage ist, wann ich beschlossen habe ihn durchzuführen. Was ist das, was ist das? Haha... ach, du bist es, kleiner, feiner Gedanke... du küsst mich sachte und leckst das Blut von meinen Wunden. Wann bist du geboren? Gestern? Heute? Heute ist Dienstag. Also gestern! Gestern war Montag. Ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst! Ich werde entgültig einen Strich unter die ganze Sache setzten! Es war kein leichter, aber nun steht er fest! Ich habe weniger als eine Stunde nachgegrübelt, bevor ich die Entscheidung getroffen habe. Es war ein letztes Ultimatum. Bald ist alles vorbei. Das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf! Das Dröhnen, das Dröhnen, das Dröhnen! Das Dröhnen. Mein Kopf. Mein Gott, es hört nicht mehr auf! Muss mir die Ohren, das Hirn auskratzten, abschneiden, wegmachen! Oh, Gott, es hört nicht auf! Nie wieder! Ich habe kein Testament aufgesetzt und keinen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben. Es hätte sich nicht gelohnt. Denn da ist keiner mehr. Niemand. Niemand. Niemand! Bei Gott, ich hasse sie! Hasse euch! Ihr habt mich allein gelassen! Vergessen, vergraben, verrottet. Tot. Innerlich schon lange tot. Ich. Hasse. Euch. Wie will ich sterben...? Tabletten? Ist was für gottverdammte Feiglinge. Ein Sturz vom Dach oder einer hohen Brücke? Zu Mainstream, dass macht heute fast jeder zweite. Mein Toaster, mein Rasierer oder der Föhn? Und Wasser! Ja, ganz viel Wasser! ...Blubb, blubb, blubb... ziiiiiiisch ... qualmendes Fleisch, aschenes Haar, zerplatzte Augäpfel! Geschmolzene Haut über kochendem Blut! Ja, dass wird ein Spaß! Hahaha... Aaaaargh...! Das Dröhnen, mein Gott, in meinem Kopf! Oder vielleicht etwas spektakulärer? Schienen? Pünktlich, pünktlich, pünktlich wie ein deutscher Zug. Hallo, deutsche Bahn, hallo, Robert! Sehen wir uns bald? Ja? Ja?? Vielleicht, vielleicht... ich verspreche es... nimm Schienen! Nimm Schienen, oh, bitte nimm Schienen! Lass das Dröhnen und Hämmern in meinem Schädel im herrannahenden Rattern des Zugs untergehen! Halt die Klappe und lass mich nachdenken! Ganz klassisch... der Strang? Meine Beine baumeln ja bereits haltlos über der Klippe des Lebens, der Klippe ins Morgen... aber... aber wieso nur?! Was glaubst du? Stell dich nicht so dumm, du naives Stück Dreck! SIE haben uns mit Gewalt bis hier her gedrängt. Deine "Freunde", die Gesellschaft, alle, alle! Und wo sind sie jetzt?! Hinter uns und versperren uns den rettenden Rückweg! Du KANNST nicht zurück! Glaube mir, sie werden es nicht zulassen, werden dich in den Abgrund stoßen, wenn du nicht bald von selbst springst! Vertraue mir, vertraue mir... Sei. Endlich. Still! Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren! Soll ich von der Klippe und am Morgen vorbei springen? Ich... ich habe mich doch entschlossen... Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Zweifel? Ich bin doch schon lange tot! Sagte ich doch. Und du weißt dass. Du hasst sie doch auch... oder? Gott, oh Gott, bitte hilf mir! Töte mich! Bitte, töte mich jetzt sofort, auf der Stelle! Nein! Töte mich nicht! Ich töte mich... Denn ich bin Gott. Jaaa... Ein buddhistischer Glaubenszweig besagt, dass im Kosmos nur eine einzige Seele, ein einziges Bewusstsein existiert, welches sich seine eigene Realität schafft... mein Bewusstsein. Wenn ich mich töte, stirbt alles mit mir. Die ganze Welt wird aufhören zu existieren... aber ich bin doch längst tot! Bin ausgehöhlt, innerlich zerfressen, nur noch eine leere Hülle! Mein Leben hat sich in abertausende, winzige Termiten verwandelt, die durch jede Körperöffnung, jeden kleinen Riss in meiner schützenden Haut in mein Inneres gekrochen sind und mich langsam aufgefressen haben! Meine Welt befindet sich in einem Zustand der Dämmerung... Die lebensspendende Sonne ist bereits über den Rand der Welt gestürzt, dennoch erscheint alles in einem kalten, düsteren Abglanz des Tageslicht. Doch die Nacht kommt. Unaufhaltsam. Unwiderruflich. Für mich wird es nie wieder Tag. Nie. Wieder. Der Beschluss steht fest! Ich werde am Morgen vorbei springen. Frage nicht nach dem Sinn. Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr. Nirgenwo. Nur im Nichts. Oh weh, adieu schnöde Welt! Da geht er hin der große Poet. Reichlich melodramatisch, findest du nicht? Sei ruhig... bitte. Du bist verrückt... Nein! Aber du bist Gott. Ja...? Ich hasse sie. Sie sind alle schlecht. Ich hasse sie auch. Auch mich? Ja. ... Manchmal. Willst du dich wirklich töten? Natürlich möchte ich, dass du mein Gehirn tötest,... aber dich? Ich... ich weiß es nicht... Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr. Außerdem ist der Rückweg versperrt... Nun ja... es gibt noch einen möglichen Weg den du einschlagen kannst... Du hasst sie? Ja! Sie wollen dich nicht, wollen uns nicht durchlassen? Ja... Räche dich! Räche uns! Schneide dir den Weg nach draußen einfach frei! Du darfst dass. Wir sind Gott. Wir. Hassen. Sie. Aaaaaargh...! Das Dröhnen! Mein Kopf, mein Gott! Oh, wir sind Gott! Hahaha... komm wir helfen uns einfach selbst! Ein guter Plan, ein neuer Plan! Lass deinen Entschluss fallen! Nimm dein Messer und vertraue mir! Sie werden uns durchlassen. Sie werden uns wahrnehmen. Sie werden leiden, sie...! Du bist verrückt, oder? Ja. Das ist gut, denn wenn das Leben nicht mehr lebenswert ist, hilft nur noch eine reichliche Portion Wahnsinn... Stammt dieser tolle Spruch von deiner Großmutter? Ach, halt einfach deine Klappe! TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 13:39, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen